ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Room Service is the 10th chapter of Mafia II. Narrative June 15th, 1951 Going to War Vito Scaletta meets with Carlo Falcone, Eddie and Joe over at Joe's Apartment to discuss the present situation. By kidnapping and torturing their men, Alberto Clemente cut his own throat and the two families were at war. Anything they do now can be justified before The Commission. Clemente knows this so they have to act fast before he tries something. Clemente has called a big family meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel later that afternoon and they're going to use this opportunity to get rid of him and all his top guys. When Vito seems apprehensive about the plan, Joe tries to reassure him by showing Vito the bomb their going to use to do the job, which only worsens Vito's uneasiness. Joe explains that the bomb is small and wont blow up the entire building, just kill everyone in the room with it. As Falcone leaves with Eddie, he mentions that he closed the bar in case Clemente tries anything and gives Vito a number to call when the job is done. The Driver Before they leave, Vito asks why Marty is waiting outside. Joe explains that he's coming along to cover their asses and be their getaway driver. Vito expresses his unhappiness about bringing some kid along on the most dangerous job they've ever done, but Joe insists that Marty is a great driver and is exactly what they need on this job. Despite Joe's reassurances, Vito continues to think it's a bad idea. On the ride to the hotel, an overly excited Marty keeps pestering Joe for details of the job even after Vito and Joe's tell him he's better off not knowing. When Joe lets it slip that they have explosives in the car, Marty exclaims "You're going to blow the hotel sky high huh?", to which Joe finally tells him not to say one more word. When they reach the parking garage of the hotel, Joe explains the plan one last time to Marty then him and Vito head inside to change into their disguises. Planting the Bomb Dressed as hotel maintenance staff, Vito and Joe head to the eighteenth floor where the meeting is to take place. Along the way they see Henry Tomasino getting off an elevator and comment that despite his working for Clemente, they think Henry is good people and would hate to have to kill him. When they get to the conference room they're told to clean up a bloody mess that was left on the floor when a guy "fell and hit his head". While Joe plants the bomb under the table, Vito runs the wiring through a hole in the window. When everything is set they clean the blood off the carpet before heading to the roof so they can connect the bomb to the detonator and set it off. Along the way Joe gives Vito a modified 1911 pistol with a 23 round clip in case they get into trouble, which they immediately do. When they step out onto the roof, they find it swarming with Clemente's men and are forced to take them out. The Detonation After they deal with the men, they use the window washer platform to lower themselves down to the conference room window to finish connecting the bomb. Along the way Vito asks Joe how much wire he brought and if it will reach the roof. Joe says they only need enough to go up one or two floors, which Vito says is crazy, thinking the explosion may take them out as well. As they were heading back up to detonate the bomb, it suddenly goes off on its own, nearly knocking Vito and Joe off the platform. The Chase When they return back down the building to take a look, they see that the explosion failed to kill Clemente, who was in the bathroom when it went off. After firing a few shots at them, he runs out of the room so Vito and Joe must chase after him. After fighting their way through the building they finally make it to the parking garage just as Clemente is driving off. Somehow in the commotion Marty was killed and Joe finds him slumped over against a wall. With no time to lose they get in Joe's car and chase after Clemente, firing from their car as they speed through the streets of Empire Bay. Eventually they take out his driver and Joe gets out to make sure Clemente is dead, emptying his Tommy Gun into him as he says "This is for Marty". The Aftermath Back at his apartment, Joe expresses his anger and pain over the loss of his young friend. Vito tries to console him, but Joe asks him to leave so he can be alone. Later that evening he goes on a drunken bender and Vito get a call from the bartender at The Lone Star bar, asking if he can come take care of his out of control friend. As Vito is trying to calm him down, Joe's gun accidentally goes off and kills Leon. An angry Vito now as to clean up Joe's mess and get him out of there before the police arrive. He loads Leon's body into the trunk of his car, drops Joe off at his apartment then disposes of the car and body at Bruski's Scrap & Salvage. Afterward he goes home to finally end his long day. Walkthrough The Setup Once you leave Joe's Apartment, drive to the Empire Arms Hotel with Joe and Marty and park around back in the garage. The door you need to go into will be closed so head down to the next one and enter the hotel laundry. Along the way to meet Joe there will be a room off to the side marked "Daily Room", inside on a desk is Playboy magazine #25. Head out and through the opposing door and you will get to Joe is just as his guy is opening the door there. Once you get changed into your disguise, make your way up to the eighteenth floor, keeping your distance from any of Clemente's guys. After Vito and Joe set the bomb, go over to the blood stained carpet and follow the prompt to clean it. Once that's done, go with Joe to the stairwell. Instead of following him up the stairs, head down and you will find Playboy magazine #27 a few floors below on the ground. When you get to the top, Joe will hand Vito a modified 1911 Special that holds 23 rounds, then head out on the roof and take out all of Clemente's guys there. Before you head down on the platform, you will find Playboy magazine #26 on the ground near the control panel. Take the platform down and follow the prompt to clean the windows as Joe wires up the bomb, then sit back and watch the explosion. Chasing Clemente When the cutscene ends, you will be inside the hotel and you have to fight your way back down to the parking garage. It's a lengthy firefight, but there's plenty of cover and weapons to pick up along the way. After the cutscene where they show Marty dead, you'll be automatically in the car heading towards the exit. Chase after the Limo and get along side as best you can so Joe can shoot the driver to stop them. Ramming into them to knock them off the road can help too. When you're successful a cutscene will play showing Joe kill Clemente in the back of his car. Cleaning Up Joe's Mess When you get back to Villa Scaletta, you will find Playboy magazine #48 on the floor of the bathroom, after that head to bed. Vito will be awoken in the night by a Telephone call from Leon, telling him to come take care of drunken Joe. Drive to The Lone Star bar and there will be a cutscene where Joe accidentally kills Leon. You need to drag his body outside to his car and place him in the trunk. After you drop Joe off at home, head to Bruski's Scrap & Salvage and crush the car in Mike's Beast. This will earn you the Hey Joe achievement. Head back home when you're ready and go to bed and you'll receive the Checking Out achievement. Trivia *If Vito changes clothes during the first part of the mission after leaving Villa Scaletta, the game may say "Go back to the Falcon" even though you can't. *In a beta version of the game Vito meets Joe and Marty by the church, while the start of the mission takes place at Joe's apartment. *When Vito, Joe, and Marty drive to the Empire Arms Hotel you can hear the song Boom Boom by John Lee Hooker on Delta Radio. *In the bar (Lone Star), after Leon dies, before dragging the body, you can rob the cash register. *You can also dispose of him by dumping the car in the water. *If you drive your car into the water at the end of the mission, you will be unable to go to sleep. Gallery Room Service 01.jpg Room Service 02.jpg Room Service 03.jpg Room Service 04.jpg Room Service 05.jpg Room Service 06.jpg Room Service 07.jpg Room Service 08.jpg Room Service 09.jpg Room Service 10.jpg Room Service 11.jpg Room Service 12.jpg Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II